finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Final Fantasy VI
Final Fantasy VI là phiên bản thứ sáu của dòng game Final Fantasy, được phát hành lần đầu vào năm 1994 trên hệ máy Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Nó được đạo diễn bởi Yoshinori Kitase and Hiroyuki Itō, những người kế thừa từ nhà sáng chế và sản xuất game Hironobu Sakaguchi, đạo diễn của năm phiên bản trước đó. Nhạc sỹ hợp tác lâu năm Nobuo Uematsu sáng tác phần âm nhạc, trong khi đó Yoshitaka Amano đóng góp dàn dựng hình ảnh. Final Fantasy VI là phiên bản thứ ba thuộc dòng game Final Fantasy được phát hành ở Bắc Mỹ (sau Final Fantasy và Final Fantasy IV). Do đó, nó được phát hành ở Bắc Mỹ dưới cái tên Final Fantasy III để duy trì sự liên tục trong cách đặt tên. Do hướng dẫn nội dung khác nhau đối với Nintendo của Mỹ vào thời điểm đó, một số thay đổi khác đã được thực hiện với phiên bản gốc Bắc Mỹ, bao gồm các hạn chế đối với ảnh khoả thân và thô tục. Câu chuyện của game tập trung vào cuộc xung đột giữa Đế quốc (Empire) , kẻ độc tài đang thống trị thế giới, và Hội hồi nhân (Returners), một nhóm nổi loạn chống lại chúng. Đế quốc đã xây dựng quân đội của mình thông qua các thí nghiệm với Esper, những vị á thần đầy ma thuật được cho là huyền thoại. Hội hồi nhân bắt đầu tìm kiếm sức mạnh ma thuật để chống lại Đế quốc, và một cựu quân nhân của Đế quốc , Terra Branford, cuối cùng chứng minh cho cả hai bên cho sự hiểu biết phép thuật và tiên thú. Final Fantasy VI giới thiệu mười bốn nhân vật có thể điều khiển, số lượng nhân vật lớn nhất trong một game Final Fantasy cho đến nay, không kể đến các phiên bản phụ. Trò chơi được thiết lập trong một thế giới máy hơi nước theo kiểu tưởng tượng, ở một mức độ công nghệ tương ứng gần Trái Đất trong cuộc Cách mạng công nghiệp thứ hai. Đây là game cuối cùng trong series được phát hành cho hệ máy Super Nintendo và là game cuối cùng được đổi tên. Final Fantasy VI được nâng cấp để phát hành trên hệ máy Play Station tại Nhật Bản năm 1999, trở thành một phần của Final Fantasy Collection. Ở Bắc Mỹ, bản nâng cấp này là một phần của Final Fantasy Anthology. Vào năm 2002, nó được phát hành ở Châu Âu và Úc. Một bản mới của trò chơi được phát hành trên Game Boy Advance như Final Fantasy VI nâng cao vào ngày 30 tháng 11 năm 2006 tại Nhật Bản và 05 tháng 2 năm 2007 ở Bắc Mỹ. Gameplay Gameplay của Final Fantasy VI tương đồng với Final Fantasy V. Người chơi có thể trang bị tiên thú (Espers) để học phép thuật và tăng cường các chỉ số, tương tự như Jobs trong Job System. Những kỹ năng không học được từ tiên thú có thể được học bằng việc trang bị phụ kiện (Relics), thứ mang lại những kỹ năng như Nhảy (Jump) và Cầm hai tay (Two Hands) cho thành viên được trang bị. Các nhân vật còn có thể trang bị một vũ khí, một khiên, một mũ và một trang phục, mỗi trang bị thường đi kèm với thuộc tính độc đáo riêng như tăng cường chỉ số hay hoá giải tác động thuộc tính. Hoán đổi Party Không giống với các phần trước như Final Fantasy II và Final Fantasy IV nơi các thành viên đến và đi theo cốt tryện, Final Fantasy VI giới thiệu tính năng thay đổi party trong hầu hết mọi thời điểm. Xuất hiện khá sớm trong game, tính năng này được lặp lại trong các phiên bản về sau, người chơi có thể thành lập party của riêng họ từ những đồng minh đã tập hợp. Mỗi thành viên này có những tài năng cụ thể; lấy ví dụ, Locke là một tên trộm, Cyan là một Samurai,v.v... Tuỳ thời điểm, như sự xâm nhập vào Lục địa phía Nam (Southern Continent), một số nhân vật sẽ vắng mặt theo yêu cầu cốt truyện, nhưng trong hầu hết thời gian người chơi có thể sử dụng bất cứ party nào họ muốn. Điều đó có nghĩa là tất cả 14 nhân vật có thể điều khiển - con số lớn nhất trong cả seri chính - được tạo trong game, mỗi người đại diện cho một khía cạnh khác nhau của Job System và có phong cách chiến đấu của riêng mình. Vì số lượng lớn các nhân vật, nhiều dungeon trong game yêu cầu người chơi thiết lập nhiều party, sử dụng hai hay ba nhóm để mờ đường cho nhau và làm việc cùng nhau để tiến lên. Espers Cho dù một số nhân vật có những kỹ năng đặc biệt tương tự phép thuật, chỉ có hai nhân vật có khả năng học được phép thuật theo cách tự nhiên là Celes và Terra, những người thậm chí cũng chỉ có khả năng học những phép thuật rất hạn chế. Các nhân vật có thể học được phép thuật thông qua việc trang bị các viên đá ma thuật (Magicite), hoặc là một ít vũ khí và trang bị được lựa chọn. Magicite là phần còn lại đã tinh thể hóa của một tiên thú đã chết, những sinh vật huyền bí với sức mạnh ma thuật dữ dội. Mỗi nhân vật có thể trang bị cho một mảnh duy nhất của đá ma thuật tại một thời điểm, và mỗi mảnh vỡ của viên ma thuật chỉ có thể được sử dụng bởi một nhân vật duy nhất tại một thời gian nhất định. Khi được trang bị, viên ma thuật dạy phép thuật thông qua điểm Năng lực. Mỗi tiên thú dạy phép thuật theo một tỷ lệ phần trăm nhất định, và tích lũy các điểm Khả năng làm nâng cao kĩ năng của nhân vật được trang bị, và khi đủ điểm năng lực để đạt được tỷ lệ 100%, phép thuật đã được học và có thể được dùng. Một số tiên thú như Lakshmi dạy các phép thuật cơ bản nhanh chóng, trong khi đó các tiên thú khác như Valigarmanda dạy các kỹ năng mạnh và hữu dụng rất chậm chạp. Điều này đồng nghĩa với việc phải kiên nhẫn, tất cả các nhân vật đều có thể học phép thuật (ngoại trừ Umaro và Gogo). Thêm vào việc dạy các phép thuật thông thường, các tiên thú cũng tạo ra các phép Triệu hồi. Một nhân vật có thể Triệu hồi tiên thú được trang bị một lần trong trận đấu, thậm chí cho dù họ không biết phép thuật. Nhiều tiên thú khi được triệu hồi tạo ra các phép thuật giống như những gì chúng dạy, như Ramuh, cũng có khi tạo ra các hiệu ứng hoàn toàn khác, như Quetzalli. Một vài tiên thú có thể làm gia tăng chỉ số cho nhân vật được trang bị khi tăng level. Ví dụ, Gilgamesh làm tăng +2 Strength, Fenrir bổ sung 30% lượng MP, vân vân. Điều này có nghĩa rằng nhân vật có thể thay đổi các chỉ số theo ý muốn của người chơi - thậm chí một nhân vật tấn công vật lý như Edgar cũng có thể trở thành một pháp sư mạnh mẽ nếu có đủ level để nâng cao phép thuật. Điều này vô hình chung đã làm cho các quái vật triệu hồi có vị trí quan trọng hon trong sức mạnh của toàn đội hơn các phiên bản trước, những thứ sẽ được mở rộng trong các phiên bản tiếp thep như Final Fantasy VIII . Các nhân vật waiting for their turn to fight.]] Final Fantasy VI features fourteen permanent player characters, the largest number of any game in the main series, as well as a number of characters who are only briefly controlled by the player. Most of the main characters in the game are members of the Returners, an underground resistance movement dedicated to overthrowing the Empire, and almost every character is united in holding a significant grudge against said Empire, and against Kefka, one of its leading generals, in particular. Protagonist Terra Branford (ティナ Tina), for instance, is a half-human, half-Esper girl who spent most of her young life being bred as a weapon for the Empire. Cyan Garamonde (カイエン Kaien), on the other hand, a loyal knight of the kingdom of Doma, watched his family and friends die as a result of Kefka's poisoning of the castle's water supply. Other characters include Locke Cole (ロック Rokku), a treasure hunter (at various points of the game, he demands to be referred to as this instead of as a thief after being called such by several characters) and rebel sympathizer who is close friends with Edgar Roni Figaro (エドガー Edogā), the king of Figaro, who claims allegiance to the Empire while secretly supplying aid to the Returners. Edgar's erstwhile brother, Sabin René Figaro (マッシュ Masshu), has fled the royal court in order to hone his martial arts skills. Celes Chere (セリス Serisu), a former general of the Empire, joins the Returners following her imprisonment for questioning imperial policies. Believing Celes to be the opera diva Maria, inveterate gambler and womanizer Setzer Gabbiani (セッツァー Settsā) later joins forces with the group, offering the use of his airship to transport the heroes around the world. Shadow (シャドウ Shadou), a high-priced ninja mercenary, offers his services to both Empire and Returners at various stages throughout the game. Shadow shares a mysterious connection with Relm Arrowny (リルム Rirumu), a young girl living in the town of Thamasa under the care of her grandfather, Strago Magus (ストラゴス Sutoragosu), an elderly Blue Mage and heir to a long line of magical warriors. Gau (ガウ Gau), a feral child surviving since infancy in the harsh wilderness known as the the Veldt, eventually befriends the party, as does Mog (モグ Mogu), a talking Moogle from the mines of Narshe. Mog's fast talking and persuasive attitude convince Umaro (ウーマロ Ūmaro), a savage but loyal yeti also living in Narshe, to lend his aid to the party. Rounding out the cast is Gogo (ゴゴ Gogo), a mysterious, fully shrouded master of the art of mimicry who agrees to lend support only when the party finds their way to the lair in the stomach of a giant monster called the Zone Eater. A handful of Final Fantasy VI characters have reappeared in later games, such as Secret of Evermore and Kingdom Hearts II. A short technical demo, Final Fantasy VI: The Interactive CG Game, produced for the Silicon Graphics Onyx workstation, featured 3D rendered versions of Locke, Terra, and Shadow. Cốt truyện Những năm về trước "Từ lâu, Chiến tranh ma thuật đã biến thế giới thành bãi đất hoang. Ma thuật cũng từ đó mà biến mất... 1000 năm trôi qua, sắt, thuốc súng, và động cơ nhiệt được sử dụng trở lại, và công nghệ cao đã lên ngôi... Nhưng lại có người muốn thống trị thế giới bằng cách hồi sinh thứ sức mạnh hủy diệt khủng khiếp là ma thuật... Liệu có người nào lại mù quáng lặp lại những sai lầm khủng khiếp ấy? —Phần mở đầu Một ngàn năm trước, ba vị thần được biết đến dưới cái tên Bộ ba xung khắc (Warring Triad) bị đày xuống Trái Đất và cuối cùng đã gây ra một cuộc chiến tranh được gọi là Chiến tranh phép thuật. Để chiến đấu cho họ, các vị thần đã biến loài người và các loài động vật thành một sinh vật được gọi là Espers (Tiên thú), làm cho họ có khả năng sử dụng phép thuật. Sau một trận chiến dài, các vị thần nhận ra rằng cuộc chiến của họ đã phá hủy hoàn toàn thế giới và rồi họ tự biến mình thành đá, ước muốn cuối cùng của họ là các tiên thú không bị lợi dụng sức mạnh của chúng. Các tiên thú mang những hình hài đã hóa đá của các vị thần đi và tạo ra một chiều không gian khác để sống xa loài người và giấu các vị thần khỏi loài người. Ngày nay, trên thế giới đã nổ ra cuộc cách mạng kỹ thuật, trong khi phép thuật dường như chỉ còn trong truyền thuyết. Ở phía Nam, Đế chế của người Gestahlian, lãnh đạo bởi hoàng đế Gestahl, tìm ra lối vào thế giới của các tiên thú và bắt cóc một số sinh vật. Sử dụng các loại máy móc, Đế quốc tìm ra cách hút sức mạnh ma thuật từ các tiên thú và làm cho con người cũng như vũ khí của chúng có thể sử dụng sức mạnh này, kết quả là tạo ra một nhà máy có tên dẫn đến hiện tượng được gọi là Magitek. Sử dụng Magitek để chiến thắng quân đội của các quốc gia khác, Đế quốc Gestahlian chinh phục lục địa phía Nam và bắt đầu tấn công lên phía Bắc với mục đích cuối cùng là chinh phục hoàn toàn thế giới. Cô gái bí ẩn Trò chơi bắt đầu với hai người lính của Đế quốc, Biggs và Wedge cùng với một phụ nữ vô danh sử dụng Bộ giáp Magitek, tấn công thành phố trung lập Narshe , do một báo cáo nói rằng một tiên thú đóng băng còn sống được đào lên trong một hầm mỏ. Phía sau của khu mỏ mới nhất, họ tìm thấy tiên thú đóng băng Valigarmanda. Khi họ tiếp cận, con tiên thú phát ra xung năng lượng ma thuật, giết chết Biggs và Wedge và phá hủy Bộ giáp Magitek của người phụ nữ. Cô ta tỉnh dậy trong nhà một người đàn ông tên Arvis, người nói với cô ta rằng cô ta bi điều khiển bởi Đế quốc bằng Chiếc vòng kim cô (Slave Crown). Vì chứng quên lãng, người phụ nữ không nhớ được cô ta là ai ngoại trừ cái tên của mình: Terra. Những người lính gác ở Narshe đến để bắt cô, Arvis lén đưa Terra qua cửa sau nhà của ông dẫn vào hầm mỏ. Trong khi chạy trốn, Terra bị bao vây bởi bọn lính gác và rơi xuống một khu vực tách biệt của khu mỏ. Cô rơi vào trạng thái bất tỉnh, và nhớ ra một người đàn ông có tên Kefka, người đã đặt chiếc vòng lên đầu cô và yêu cầu cô thiêu chết năm mươi người lính của Đế quốc như một bài kiểm tra cho lòng trung thành. Vào lúc đó, tại nhà Arvis, một người đàn ông tên Locke đến. Arvis và Locke là thành viên của Hội hồi nhân (Returners), một tổ chức nổi loạn chống lại sự mở rộng lên các vùng lãnh thổ phía Bắc của Đế quốc. Dù Narshe có sự giúp đỡ từ Hội hồi nhân trong cuộc kháng chiến, thành phố này vẫn tuyên bố trung lập để tránh xung đột. Arvis yêu cầu Locke đưa Terra an toàn ra khỏi thành phố, với sự giúp đỡ của Mog và lũ mèo dơi sống trong mỏ, Locke tiêu diệt bọn lính gác Narshe và thoát ra khỏi thành phố cùng với Terra. Cả hai đi đến Lâu đài Figaro, một quốc gia sa mạc liên minh với Đế quốc. Ở đó, Terra gặp nhà vua hay tán tỉnh Edgar, người cố gắng che giấu Terra khỏi Đại sứ Hoàng gia Kefka. Tên pháp sư Kefka đến để tìm Terra, nhưng Edgar tỏ ra không biết. Locke nói với Terra rằng Edgar liên minh với Đế chế chỉ là bề ngoài, sự thật, ông đang hợp tác với Hội hồi nhân và sử dụng Locke như một sợi dây liên lạc. Đêm đó, Kefka đốt tòa lâu đài. Terra, Edgar và Locke bỏ chạy bằng Chocobos trong khi tòa lâu đài chìm trong cát. Kefka gửi hai lính của Đế quốc sử dụng Bộ giáp Magitek tấn công bộ ba, trong trận đấu này Terra bộc lộ khả năng sử dụng phép thuật của cô, điều này đã làm sững sờ Edgar và Locke. Ba người tiêu diệt bọn lính và trốn thoát. Vào thời điểm này, do bị hấp dẫn bởi khả năng của Terra, Edgar và Locke yêu cầu cô tới gặp lãnh đạo của Hội hồi nhân, Banon, để duy trì sự an toàn cho cô và nghiên cứu thêm về khả năng phép thuật của Terra. Terra đồng ý, và bộ ba đến thị trấn phía Nam Figaro (South Figaro), sau đó lên phía bắc đến núi Kolts (Mt. Kolts), ở đó họ gặp Vargas, con trai của võ sư Duncan. Em trai song sinh của Edgar đồng thời là môn sinh của Duncan, Sabin xuất hiện và tiêu diệt Vargas, sau đó gia nhập nhóm để chống lại Đế quốc. Ở căn cứ trú ẩn của Hội hồi nhân (Returner Hideout), Banon, các thành viên trong Hội hồi nhân và Terra bàn bạc kế hoạch chống lại Đế quốc. Cho rằng sức mạnh của Đế quốc có nguồn gốc từ sự tái khám phá ma thuật, Banon yêu cầu Terra cùng với ông ta trở lại Narshe và nói chuyện với con tiên thú đóng băng một lần nữa, với hy vọng có thể đánh thức nó. Nhóm này sau đó nhận được tin rằng Đế quốc đã tấn công thị trấn phía Nam Figaro và đã tìm ra căn cứ của họ. Locke xung phong đột nhập vào vào thị trấn để làm chậm bước di chuyển của Đế quốc, trong khi Banon, Terra, Edgar và Sabin di chuyển đến Narshe theo sông Lete (Lete River). Chuyến đi bị gián đoạn bởi một con bạch tuộc tên Ultros, và trong trận đánh Sabin bị rơi xuống nước rồi trôi theo một nhánh khác của dòng sông. Trở về Narshe Lúc này, trò chơi được chia làm ba phần để người chơi khám phá. Locke cố gắng trốn thoát khỏi Figaro, giải cứu một tổng tư lệnh của Đế quốc đã bị kết tội phản bội là Celes, và cả hai đi về phía bắc đến Narshe. Sabin trôi theo dòng sông về phía Bắc đến Vương quốc Doma, và được sự giúp đỡ của một ninja đánh thuê là Shadow, xâm nhập vào một trại lính của Đê quốc khi chúng tấn công Doma dưới sự chỉ huy của tổng tư lệnh Leo. Tướng thủ thành Doma là Cyan tiêu diệt tên chỉ huy quân đội của Đế quốc, ngăn chặn cuộc tấn công, sau đó, Kefka đầu độc dòng sông, giết chết gia đình của Cyan và gần như toàn bộ cư dân trong lâu đài. Cyan gia nhập nhóm của Shadow và Sabin khi họ rời bỏ tòa lâu đài, vượt qua khu rừng và đến Con tàu ma (Phantom Train), con tàu đưa người chết sang thế giới bên kia: Cyan chứng kiến những người đã chết ở Vương quốc Doma và vợ con ông ta trên chuyến tàu này. Shadow rời nhóm Sabin và Cyan khi họ nhảy xuống thác Baren (Baren Falls) để đến thị trấn Mobliz, và ở khu vực gần thị trấn Veldt họ làm bạn với một thằng nhóc tên Gau, người đã đưa cho họ chiếc mũ lặn để đến Nikeah, chính là nơi họ đáp tàu đến thị trấn phía Nam Figaro. Terra, Banon và Edgar đến Narshe và hội ngộ với Arvis. Bộ bốn đến gặp thị trưởng và yêu cầu ông ta giúp họ chống lại Đế quốc, vì xuất hiện của con tiên thú sẽ làm chúng tiếp tục tấn công. Mọi người lần lượt tới nơi, rồi Locke nói rằng Celes biết Đế quốc chuẩn bị tấn công Narshe. Các thành viên cố thủ trên núi ngăn con đường đến chỗ con tiên thú trong khi Kefka tổ chức cuộc tấn công để đoạt lấy báu vật. Đánh bại quân đội của Đế quốc và đuổi Kefka, cả nhóm giữ được thành phố và con tiên thú. Họ tiếp cận con tiên thú trên các vách đá trong thị trấn,và nó phản ứng với sự hiện diện của Terra một lần nữa. Một nguồn năng lượng từ tiên thú làm cho Terra biến đổi thành một con quái vật màu hồng rực rỡ, và cô bay lên không trung cùng với những tiếng la hét. Viên đá ma thuật Vài người trong Hội hồi nhân ở lại bảo vệ Narshe trong khi phần còn lại hướng về phía Tây để tìm kiếm Terra. Sử dụng Lâu đài Figaro để di chuyển xuyên qua các ngọn núi đến Kohlingen, họ tiếp tục đến Jidoor ở phía nam và sau đó đến Zozo, thị trấn của bọn trộm. Trên đỉnh tòa nhà cao nhất Zozo, nhóm tìm thấy Terra, vẫn bị biến hình và đang được chăm sóc bởi một tiên thú tên là Ramuh. Ramuh kể cho cả nhóm nghe về cuộc chiến phép thuật và Đế quốc xâm lược đất nước của họ. Ramuh trốn thoát khỏi Đế quốc cùng ba đồng đội, nhưng họ thất bại khi chạy trốn và bị biến thành viên đá ma thuật. Ramuh nói rằng phương pháp của Đế quốc là ép phép thuật từ các tiên thú sẽ tạo ra một hình thức yếu của ma thuật, nhưng khi tiên thú chết và kết tinh thành viên ma thuật, khả năng của họ có thể được biến đổi đầy đủ. Mặc dù Terra không thể được giúp đỡ và điều khiển được sức mạnh của mình, Ramuh kêu gọi nhóm đến giải cứu các tiên thú đang bị giam trong kinh thành của Đế quốc và tự biến mình thành viên đá ma thuật, uỷ thác cho họ với quyền lực của mình và sức mạnh của các bạn bè của mình chống lại Đế quốc. Celes quyết định để lãnh đạo cuộc hành trình, và Locke đi cùng để bảo vệ cô. Vì không có tàu đến lục địa phía Nam, cả nhóm trở lại Jidoor để tìm giải pháp. Tại đó, họ gặp Impresario, người than phiền rằng Setzer Gabbiani, kẻ "Cờ bạc lang thang," sẽ bắt cóc Maria, ngôi sao của vở nhạc kịch Maria và Draco. Setzer sở hữu chiếc phi thuyền duy nhất trên thế giới, chiếc Blackjack, và do Celes có sự tương đồng kỳ lạ với Maria, Locke tổ chức một kế hoạch cho Celes sẽ giả dạng Maria trong buổi opera như là một mưu đồ để đột nhập vào tàu bay của Setzer. Ultros nghe lén kế hoạch, và trong buổi biểu diễn, hắn tìm cách ném quả tạ lên người Celes. Locke cùng mọi người can thiệp và ngăn chặn hắn, cho dù họ phá hỏng buổi biểu diễn, và trong lúc bối rối Setzer đã bắt cóc Celes. Celes giúp Locke và những người khác đột nhập chiếc Blackjack, và cô lừa Setzer để ông ta giúp họ thông qua việc sử dụng một đồng xu hai mặt. Setzer đưa cả nhóm đến Albrook, và họ đến kinh đô của Đế quốc là Vector.Với sự giúp đỡ của một người có cảm tình với Hội hồi nhân, họ đột nhập vào Cơ sở nghiên cứu Magitek (Magitek Research Facility) , nơi các vũ khí Magitek đang được chế tạo. Họ đã chứng kiến cảnh Kefka tra tấn hai tiên thú là Shiva và Ifrit, nghe Kefka tuyên bố ý định của mình để làm sống lại Bộ ba xung khắc. Shiva và Ifrit trao lại viên đá ma thuật của họ cho nhóm, và họ tiếp tục giải phóng các tiên thú khác đang bị hút cạn sức mạnh. Tuy nhiên, mọi nỗ lực của nhóm là vô ích vì các tiên thú này quá yếu, và tất cả đều biến thành viên đá ma thuật. Cid đến bảo với Celes về tin đồn rằng cô đang hoạt động như một gián điệp của đế quốc, sau đó Kefka xuất hiện và nói với họ rằng những tin đồn là đúng sự thật. Locke bắt đầu nghi ngờ cô và làm Celes bỏ đi, khi Kefka rời bỏ cũng là lúc nhà máy quá tải năng lượng. Cid giúp cả nhóm trốn thoát trên một chiếc xe goòng, họ gặp Setzer để cùng bay trở lại Zozo, sau khi đánh bại hai chiếc cần cẩu mà Kefka dùng để tiêu diệt chiếc Blackjack. Liên minh cùng Đế quốc Tại Zozo, một trong những viên đá ma thuật lấy được từ Vector là của Maduin, cha của Terra, và ông đã làm sống lại ký ức của cô. Terra nói với nhóm rằng cô là nửa người, nửa tiên thú, được sinh ra bởi một người phụ nữ tên Madeline khi cô đến thế giới của tiên thú và kết bạn với Maduin. Khi Đế quóc tấn vào công hai năm sau, cô được mang theo cùng Maduin và lớn lên như một thí nghiệm Magitek vì phép thuật tự nhiên của cô. Sau khi biết được mình là ai, Terra và nhóm trở lại Narshe và trình bày với họ kế hoạch chống lại Đế quốc bằng cách sử dụng công nghệ của Figaro và tài nguyên của Narshe, nhưng họ còn thiếu nhân lưc. Họ quyết định mở cách cửa đến Vùng đất của các tiên thú yêu cầu sự giúp đỡ: là một đứa con lai, Terra là bằng chứng sống chứng minh sự chung sống hòa bình giữa hai chủng tộc. Tại cửa với thế giới tiên thú, Kefka xuất hiện khi Terra bắt đầu gọi các tiên thú. Tiếng khóc của cô mở toang cánh cửa và các tiên thú lao ra, phá hủy Vector và tàn phá Đế quốc, làm cho chiếc Blackjack bị rơi. Cả nhóm tới Vector để khám phá điều gì đã xảy ra, và hoàng đế Gestahl nói với họ về sức mạnh của các tiên thú đã làm ông ta thay đổi quan điểm. Ông ta tuyên bố ngừng chiến đấu, yêu cầu các thành viên của Hội hồi nhân và Terra giúp ông ta tìm kiếm các tiên thú đã thoát ra ngoài cánh cổng và làm cho chúng hiểu rằng chiến tranh đã kết thúc. Terra và Locke đồng ý hộ tống tướng Leo đến hòn đảo Bán Nguyệt để gặp các tiên thú. Để giúp đỡ họ, Leo đã thuê Shadow và Celes cùng đi với họ với vai trò một tổng tư lệnh của Đế quốc: Khi tiếp cận, cô từ chối nói chuyện với Locke hay Terra vì những nghi ngờ trước đó của họ về động cơ thực sự của cô tại nhà máy Magitek. Tại đảo Bán Nguyệt, Terra, Locke và Shadow rời bỏ Đế quốc và tìm kiếm thị trấn bị cô lập Thamasa. Ở đó, Strago và cháu gái của ông ta, Relm nói với nhóm rằng họ không biết gì về tiên thú hay phép thuật. Tuy nhiên, đêm đó, khi Relm bị mắc kẹt trong một ngôi nhà đang cháy, người dân thị trấn đã bộc lộ khả năng sử dụng phép thuật của họ khi cứu Relm. Terra, Locke và Strago vào căn nhà đang cháy và bị lửa vây hãm trong đó, nhưng đã được Shadow, người đã đến để cứu con chó Interceptor lúc mà nó theo nhóm vào trong để cứu Relm giải thoát. Strago nói với cả nhóm rằng Thamasa được tiếp nối bởi những người có khả năng sử dụng phép thuật sau chiến tranh phép thuật, tìm kiếm để sống một cuộc sống bình thường mà không bị bức hại vì khả năng của mình, và là con cháu của họ, dân làng có một số phép thuật huyền diệu. .Strago đồng ý để giúp Terra và Locke tìm kiếm các tiên thú, và mặc dù Relm mong muốn giúp đỡ nhưng Strago từ chối: Shadow tìm kiếm các tiên thú theo cách của riêng mình cùng với con chó Interceptor. Tại Hang của các tiên thú, một trận chiến thứ ba với Ultros đã xảy ra, Relm xuất hiện và sử dụng kỹ năng đặc biệt Sketch để cứu cả nhóm, và Strago đồng ý để cô bé gia nhập nhóm. Cả nhóm tìm thấy nhóm Espers được lãnh đạo bởi Yura, bây giờ đang rất hối hận vì những tàn phá họ đã gây ra cho Vector khi họ mất kiểm soát khi vượt qua chiếc cổng giữa hai thế giới. Tại Thamasa, tông tư lệnh Leo và Yura tiến tới một thỏa thuận hòa bình, nhưng Kefka tới và giết tất cả các tiên thú, cướp các viên đá ma thuật và đánh bại cả nhóm, tuyên bố rằng hắn hành động theo lệnh của Hoàng đế Gestahl. Khi Leo cố gắng ngăn chăn, Kefka đã giết anh ta. Cổng với thế giới tiên thú đã mở, và một số con tiên thú bay tới tấn công Kefka, nhưng hắn dễ dàng tiêu diệt và biến chúng thành viên đá ma thuật trước khi rời đi. Được cảnh báo về sự phản bội của Đế quốc, Setzer và những người khác trong Hội hồi nhân bao gồm cả Banon đến Thamasa trên chiếc Blackjack. Ngay sau đó, Kefka và Gestahl tìm đến cổng vào thế giới các tiên thú, tìm thấy phần còn lại của Bộ ba xung khắc và sử dụng sức mạnh của họ để tạo ra Lục địa nổi (Floating Continent). Sự nổi dậy của Kefka Các thành viên trong Hội hồi nhân bay đến Lục địa nổi, chiến đấu với lực lượng không quân của đế quốc, cùng với Ultros và bạn của nó, "Ngài Typhon." Ở đó họ tìm thấy Shadow, người vẫn tiếp tục làm việc cho Đế quốc cho đến lúc họ định giết anh ta. Sau trận chiến với Ultima Weapon huyền thoại, Shadow một lần nữa rời nhóm khi cả nhóm đối mặt với Gestahl, Kefka với Bộ ba xung khắc. Celes tới khi Gestahl thôi miên cả nhóm, và hắn cùng với Kefka muốn Celes trở lại nhóm của chúng, giết các bạn của cô và ba người sẽ thống trị thế giới. Celes từ chối và tấn công Kefka. Trong cơn giận dữ, Kefka muốn làm các bức tượng sống trở lại - Gestahl, biết rằng điều đó sẽ tạo ra thảm họa, cố gắng ngăn chặn Kefka và bị giết, Kefka đá cái xác của ông ta ra khỏi lục địa bay. Khi Gestahl đã chết, Kefka di chuyển các bức tượng của Bộ ba ra khỏi vị trí cân bằng. Với sự giúp đỡ của Shadow, cả nhóm chạy trốn tới chiếc Blackjack, nhưng họ không thể chạy trốn đúng lúc: sự dịch chuyển các bức tượng của Bộ ba xung khắc đã làm mất ổn định từ trường ma thuật và làm thay đỏi hoàn toàn bề mặt hành tinh, gây ra một Apocalypse. Chiếc Blackjack bị phá hủy và các thành viên phân tán khắp mọi nơi trên thế giới. Một năm sau, trong lúc Kefka xây dựng một Toà tháp trên nền đất cũ của kinh thành Vector, hút cạn sức mạnh của Bộ ba xung khắc, trở thành Chúa phép thuật. Thế giới mới được sinh ra trên đống đổ nát của thế giới cũ là một thế giới chết chóc, nơi mà nhiều loài động thực vật hoàn toàn bị đột biến vì thảm họa phép thuật, các thành phố đã bị phá hủy và tàn sát bởi Tia sáng trừng phạt (Light of Judgment) của Kefka, một loại năng lượng dưới dạng tia mà hắn dùng để chiếu vào bất cứ ai dám chống lại hắn. Celes tỉnh dậy ở trên một hòn đảo hoang cùng với Cid, người đã nói cho cô biết tình hình của thế giới lúc này. Dựa vào hành động của người chơi, Cid có thể sẽ sống hoặc chết khi Celes chăm sóc cho ông. Mặc dù là bằng lời nói hay bức thư, Cid sẽ cho Celes xem chiếc bè mà ông đã làm và thúc giục cô ấy đi tìm lại những người bạn của mình. Celes trở lại vùng đất chính, và ở Tzen cô tìm thấy Sabin. Khi họ tin rằng những người khác đều sống sót, cả hai cùng tiếp tục đến Nikeah và tim thấy một người đàn ông nhìn rất giống Edgar có tên là "Gerad" dẫn đầu một băng nhóm cướp. Họ đi theo anh ta trên một con tàu đến thị trấn phía Nam Figaro rồi sau đó vào một cái hang dẫn đến Lâu đài Figaro bị chìm dưới lòng đất : Tại đây, Edgar đã tiết lộ sự thật về mình, sử dụng bí danh "Gerad" nhằm lừa bọn trộm để giúp anh ta đột nhập vào lâu đài kể từ khi nó biến mất dưới nền cát. Tại Kohlingen ba người họ tìm thấy Setzer, sau đó anh ta dẫn họ đến ngôi mộ của bạn anh là Darill, đồng thời cô ấy cũng sở hữu một con tàu bay, chiếc Falcon. Với chiếc tàu bay Falcon, cả nhóm đi khắp thế giới, khám phá ra nhiều điều bí ẩn lâu dài của Chiến tranh phép thuật được khai quật lên do sự phá hủy của thế giới. Đến phần này thì trò chơi đã được mở rộng một cách cơ bản, cho phép người chơi đi lại và hoàn thành trò chơi theo nhiều cach khác nhau. Sự tìm kiếm Tại Mobliz, the group finds Terra taking care of the village children after their parents perishes in the apocalypse. Though she wishes not to fight, she is forced to battle a monster named Humbaba to protect the children, discovering her love for them in the process. The group finds Cyan living in Mt. Zozo carrying on a long-distance romance with a young woman who believes him to be her dead boyfriend. Strago, believing Relm is dead, joined the Cult of Kefka, while Relm is a painter working in Jidoor for Owzer. Shadow, having nothing but fighting in his life, battles in Dragon's Neck Coliseum. Locke, seeking a way to revive his dead lover Rachel, enters the Phoenix Cave to find the Magicite of the Esper Phoenix: it revives Rachel for a brief few minutes, but does so long enough for Locke to come to terms with his guilt for failing to save her. Gau and Mog have returned to their homes in Narshe's mines and on the Veldt. With their ranks reassembled, the Returners attack Kefka's Tower. However, they enter knowing that if they destroy the Warring Triad to fight Kefka, magic will vanish, causing them to wonder what will happen to Terra. Destroying the Triad, however, causes magic not to vanish as Kefka has taken on their powers. At the tower's summit, Kefka reveals his revelation that mortal lives are without meaning or significance, as ultimately everything that people build is destroyed and nothing they do has any impact on the world. The party tells Kefka that the day-to-day struggles and emotions give people the will to live on in spite of all the hardships and chaos he has inflicted upon them. Kefka goes berserk, turning the Light of Judgment on the world one final time before attacking the party. Kefka is finally killed, but with him the essence of magic vanishes. The Magicite remains of the Espers dissolve, but Maduin tells Terra she can endure as a human if she has a strong emotional attachment to something in the world. With the last of her power, Terra leads the group out of the tower's aboard the Falcon, and falls onto the main deck, regaining consciousness to find herself alive due to her love for the children of Mobliz. The party flies around the world as the planet is restored and cities continue to rebuild in the aftermath of Kefka's defeat, and the game ends with Terra stepping to the bow of the Falcon and releasing her ponytail to the wind, finally free to live and enjoy her life as she wishes. Âm nhạc .]] : The soundtrack for Final Fantasy VI is the work of long-time series contributor Nobuo Uematsu. The score consists of themes for each major character and location, plus music for standard battles and fights with boss enemies, as well as for special cutscenes. The "Aria di Mezzo Carattere" is one of the latter tracks, played during a cutscene involving an opera performance. This track features an unintelligible "voice" that harmonizes with the melody — the limitations of the cartridge size prevented the use of an actual vocal track. The orchestral album Final Fantasy VI: Grand Finale features an arranged version of the aria, featuring Italian lyrics, performed by Svetla Krasteva with orchestral backing. This aria is also found in the second full-motion video in the PlayStation re-release with the same lyrics, but a different musical arrangement. In addition, the album Orchestral Game Concert 4 includes an extended version of the opera. Arguably the most famous sequence in the game, Electronic Gaming Monthly declared the opera scene one of the "20 Greatest Moments in Console Gaming" in 2002. Final Fantasy VI: Grand Finale features eleven tracks from the game, arranged by Shiro Sagisu and Tsuneyoshi Saito and performed by the Ensemble Archi Della Scala and Orchestra Synfonica di Milano. Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VI, a second arranged album, features thirteen tracks from the game, arranged and performed for piano by Reiko Nomura. Additionally, the original score was released on three compact discs in Japan as Final Fantasy VI: Original Sound Version. A version of this album was later released in North America under the title Final Fantasy III: Kefka's Domain, available exclusively through mail-order from SquareSoft. Quá trình phát triển Yoshitaka Amano, also a long-time contributor to the Final Fantasy series, returned as the image designer. Amano provided concept sketches to the programmers, who converted them into the sprites that feature in the game. Some liberties were taken during the conversion, such as the changing of Terra's hair from blond to green. The PlayStation release includes full-motion video produced specifically for the re-release: the character designs in these video sequences are based on Amano's designs, rather than the sprites in the game. Though not the first game to utilize the Super Nintendo's Mode 7 graphics, Final Fantasy VI made much more extensive use of them than either of its two predecessors. Unlike both Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy V, for example, the world map is rendered in Mode 7, which lends a somewhat three-dimensional perspective to an otherwise two-dimensional game. Early screenshots of the original Japanese version of the game reveal some minor, different plans made during development. At the start of the game, instead of Valigarmanda being the frozen Esper, Maduin appeared encased in the ice. Though Final Fantasy VI is the first appearance of Biggs and Wedge (ビックス and ウェッジ), they were originally going to be called Les and Bafra (レス and バフラ). Nội địa hoá và kiểm duyệt Bản nội địa hóa ngôn ngữ tiếng Anh cho Super Nintendo bao gồm một số thay đổi so với bản gốc tiếng Nhật. Điều hiển nhiên nhất của những thay đổi này là tên của trò chơi, , được thay đổi để phản ánh thực tế rằng đó chỉ là bản Final Fantasy thứ ba được phát hành tại Bắc Mỹ. Không giống như Final Fantasy IV (ban đầu được phát hành tại Bắc Mỹ dưới cái tên Final Fantasy II), không có nhiều thay đổi lớn trong trò chơi, dù rằng có một số thay đổi khi biên tập bản tiếng Anh. Vào tháng Một năm 1995, trong một buổi phỏng vấn với tạp chí Super POWER, dịch giả Ted Woolsey giải thích rằng "có một mức độ khôi hài nhất định và ... tình dục trong các trò chơi Nhật Bản không tồn tại ở đây Mỹ, về cơ bản vì Nintendo của các quy tắc và hướng dẫn của nước Mỹ "Một số đồ họa của trò chơi được thay đổi một cách tinh tế để che đậy các trường hợp ảnh khoả thân. Thêm vào đó, the English localization features several name changes. Some such alterations were necessitated by length restrictions (e.g. "Stragus" was shortened to "Strago"). Other changes were made in order for the game to meet Nintendo's aforementioned content guidelines, which, for instance, placed restrictions on the use of religious imagery, leading to the rechristening of the magic spell "Holy" to "Pearl." A number of changes were made simply because of cultural differences between Asian and North American audiences. For example, Terra's Japanese name, Tina, sounds exotic to Japanese speakers, but is a common Anglophone name. Finally, the text files had to be shortened because otherwise they simply could not have fit into the available data storage space of the cartridge ROM. The North American and European PlayStation port retains the bulk of Woolsey's original translation, with a few minor changes, including the return to the original Japanese title of Final Fantasy VI, updated graphics, and a number of character and item names alterations. However, instead of using the original Japanese version of Siren, a third Siren sprite was used which had more censored than the original Japanese sprite, but less than the original North American release. PlayStation Final Fantasy VI was the third and last of the Super Nintendo Final Fantasy titles to be ported to the Sony PlayStation, and was released exactly one year after a similar port of Final Fantasy V, and two years after a port of Final Fantasy IV. It was followed by a remake of the original Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II in the compilation Final Fantasy Origins. In Japan, the PlayStation port was released individually and alongside both Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy V as a part of a limited edition boxed set titled Final Fantasy Collection. In North America, the port was released alongside Final Fantasy V as part of the Final Fantasy Anthology. In Europe, the game was released individually (along with a Final Fantasy X demo), making it the first time the game had ever been officially released in PAL-based territories. Technically, the PlayStation port is very similar to the original Super Nintendo version. Aside from the addition of a few new full-motion video cutscenes before the original opening and after the original ending, the graphics and sound are unchanged from the original version. Unlike the re-release of Final Fantasy IV in the Final Fantasy Chronicles compilation, the script for the North American PlayStation release was essentially left unchanged (gil remained as "GP," Ultima Weapon remained as "Atma Weapon"). The only notable changes to gameplay involve the correction of a handful of computer bugs left in the original game, and the addition of a new "memo save" feature, which allows players to quickly save their progress to the PlayStation's RAM. Because of the volatile nature of the system's memory, memo saves are lost if power to the console is interrupted. Finally, the port includes a number of bonuses, including a bestiary and artwork gallery that can be accessed from the game's main menu, and which are revealed as the player progresses through the game. Game Boy Advance A port of Final Fantasy VI for handhelds had been considered by Square in early 2001. However, the project failed due to the absence of an appropriate platform — the WonderSwan Color was not powerful enough to run the game, and Nintendo did not allow Square to develop on the Game Boy Advance, despite Sakaguchi's wishes. Years later, after relations between Square (now Square Enix) and Nintendo improved, it was announced that Final Fantasy VI would be re-released on the Game Boy Advance under the title Final Fantasy VI Advance. This is consistent with the re-releases of Final Fantasy IV (released in North America on December 12, 2005) and Final Fantasy V (released in North America on November 6, 2006). Final Fantasy VI Advance was released on February 5, 2007. Some of the bugs of previous Final Fantasy VI releases were fixed, most notably the Evade bug. The game's palettes have been drastically lightened, and there is some choppiness and lag in the graphics when complex battle effects are used. Like the other Game Boy Advance re-releases, several extra features were added: *Four new espers: Leviathan, Gilgamesh, Cactuar, and Diablos *A new three-party dungeon known as the Dragons' Den, featuring the originally-dummied enemy, Kaiser Dragon. *New equipment for each character. *New translation, more faithful to the original Japanese, but retaining Ted Woolsey's changed names, and some of the lines regarded by the fans as his best work. *Though it is largely unnoticeable, some enemy positions in battle and some screen positions in cutscenes are different, to accommodate the Game Boy Advance's more "squat" screen. *A new Soul Shrine Arena. *Bestiary. *Altered soundtrack. *Altered lighting palettes. Ngoài lề *In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, the bosses Phantom Train, Ultros, Ultima Weapon, and Deathgaze are guardians for the crystals of the True Moon. *The 200th issue of Game Informer Magazine feature multiple covers based on their top ten games ever. Final Fantasy VI was the only Final Fantasy game featured in the top 10, placing 8th, but Final Fantasy IV (80th), Final Fantasy VII (15th), Final Fantasy X (43rd), Final Fantasy XII (112th), Final Fantasy Tactics (45th), and Vagrant Story (184th) could be found throughout the list. *''Final Fantasy VI'', along with Final Fantasy V, are the only Nintendo era Final Fantasy games that have not been fully remade, only ported. *In the webcomic "Order of the Stick" the main cast of Final Fantasy VI appear briefly, with two characters attempting to sneak onto the Falcon (While dressed as Locke and Mog). This results in them being found out and the main cast tossing them off the airship at a fairly high altitude. *In the intro to the PlayStation, "Narshe" is misspelled as "Narche". Disc Cover Image:242px-Ff6jbox.gif|Japanese Super Famicom Box Image:160px-Ff3usbox.gif|NA SNES Box Image:ff6jpsxbox.jpg|Japanese PSX Box Image:FFAntho.jpg|NA PSX Box Image:FFVIpalPSXbox.jpg|PAL PSX Box Image:FFVI-JP-gba.jpg|Japanese GBA Box Image:600px-FF6AdvanceBoxArt.jpg|NA GBA Box Image:FFVI-EU-gba.jpg|EU GBA Box Liên kết ngoài *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/ff6/ Final Fantasy VI Advance official site] (Japanese) *[http://na.square-enix.com/games/anthology/ Final Fantasy Anthology Official Site] (North American) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_VI Wikipedia's entry on Final Fantasy VI] *Final Fantasy VI at the Final Fantasy Compendium *Final Fantasy VI at Caves of Narshe *Final Fantasy VI ~SNES~ de:Final Fantasy VI es:Final Fantasy VI Thể_loại:Games